


Valentine's Day: An Observance in Memoriam

by lawsofchaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is That Nice Thing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Miscommunication, Shadowhunter Horticulture, Shadowhunters Do Not Understand, Soft Alec Lightwood, Timeline What Timeline, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos
Summary: “Are you telling us,” Izzy started, then stopped.Jace picked up her thread a few seconds later when it was clear that Izzy was out of words for the moment. “The Downworld celebrates a day in memory ofValentine?”Alec didn’t respond for a long moment. “I think ‘observes’ may be more accurate than celebrates,” he eventually clarified carefully.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 173
Kudos: 680





	1. Say What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the timeline. There is no timeline.

Izzy and Jace blinked at Alec incredulously over the scuffed and blade-pocked table tucked into the back corner of the Institute mess. The three of them had claimed this table as _theirs_ years ago, all but emblazoning their names across the wooden surface before they even went on their first patrol as trainees. Even now, with Alec as Head of the Institute and Jace and Izzy both holding their own positions (and offices), this was where they almost always ended up for the most serious of sibling discussions.

This table was where Alec had recounted every detail of Idris training he could remember over purloined containers of strawberry ice cream when Jace and Izzy were too young to join and where Jace had first haltingly admitted the methods his father had used to train him. It was where Izzy had gleefully informed them of her first boyfriend and where, later that night, Alec and Jace had carefully planned how to ensure that Matthew Shadeleaf would learn the consequences awaiting him if he ever broke their sister’s heart.

It was where Alec had first told his siblings that he was dating Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and where Jace had flushed and asked for advice on how to _date_ Clary instead of seduce her. (“You want _dating_ advice? From _me?”_ Alec sputtered, eyes wide. Izzy froze, torn between hysterical laughter and bewildered realization that Alec _really was_ the only one in the trio in a stable, emotionally-based relationship.)

This table had been the scene of many a bemused smirk and far too many sarcastically raised brows. (“I’m sorry, were we supposed to be _surprised_ by that?”) This time though, three cups of Institute coffee - burnt, vaguely viscous, and acidic enough to eat through a spoon - steamed merrily in the silence as Jace and Izzy’s mouths opened and closed without sound.

Alec stared back at them equally mute.

Jace wrapped his hands around his mug and took a fearless sip. Frankly, Alec thought the lack of grimace in reaction said more about his astonishment than any amount ofincredulous blinking. Institute coffee was uniformly made by Shadowhunters who hadn’t slept in long enough that even a stamina rune (or two) couldn’t keep up any longer. The amount of coffee grounds used in an attempt to overcome exhaustion even undiluted runic power couldn’t help with was frankly alarming. (Although Alec seriously doubted Simon’s disbelieving protestations that the sheer amount of liquid caffeine in Institute coffee would be deadly to mundanes. They weren’t _that_ fragile, were they?)

“Are you telling us,” Izzy started, then stopped.

Jace picked up her thread a few seconds later when it was clear that Izzy was out of words for the moment. “The Downworld celebrates a day in memory of _Valentine?”_

Alec didn’t respond for a long moment. “I think ‘observes’ may be more accurate than celebrates,” he eventually clarified carefully.

Izzy nodded slowly, eyes wide. “Still.”

Jace tilted his head. “The fourteenth of February?”

“That’s what Magnus said,” Alec confirmed, shrugging. “It seems too specific to be random, but I don’t remember any significant battles that happened around then during the Uprising.”

Alec glanced questioningly at his siblings in a quick double-check, but they shook their heads in negation.

Alec hummed lightly, unsurprised. “I was actually thinking that might be on purpose though.” He paused. “If the Downworld has a day in memory of Valentine, I would think it would be to honor and remember the lives of those killed. Making it on a random day might be so that it focuses on them and not on anything that Valentine himself did?”

Izzy’s head tilt turned considering. “That _would_ make sense.”

Alec wrapped his hands around his mug to soak up the warmth, but, unlike Jace, he was smart enough not to actually drink from it.

“How did you even find out about this?” Jace asked.

“Magnus kept asking if he should make plans for that weekend or if I wanted to surprise him.” Alec shrugged. “I think he finally realized I didn’t know what he was getting at and just straight out said that Valentine’s Day is Friday the 14th and he, uh,” and Alec’s cheeks darkened, “he said he wanted to spend it with someone he loved this year.”

Jace took another unwise sip of coffee to avoid commenting on emotions, but Izzy just reached out an elegantly manicured hand to lay it on Alec’s arm. Alec’s flush deepened as he ducked his head down. He smiled nonetheless though, a fluttery feeling blooming in his chest. He and Magnus haven’t been together nearly long enough for Alec to take for granted the sparkle fizz of joy that ran through him every time he thought about how much he loves Magnus and the miracle it is that Magnus loves him back. (Alec thought he could love Magnus for the rest of his life and not take that for granted.)

Alec breathed for a moment, just until he could feel the warmth in his cheeks lessening, before looking back up at his siblings. “I told Magnus I’d like to take care of the plans, but I’m going to need your help.”

Izzy and Jace immediately straightened, intrigued.


	2. Where Flowers Bloom So Does Hope

_“Where flowers bloom so does hope.”_

_~Lady Bird Johnson_

When Magnus woke up Valentine’s Day morning he was immediately confused and somewhat disappointed, to be perfectly honest. Having gone to bed quite late the previous evening with a lovely, warm, and pliant nephilim curled sleepily into his side, he had rather anticipated _waking up_ with his lovely Shadowhunter too.

Alec had taken enthusiastically to Magnus’ less than subtle suggestion a few weeks ago that perhaps Alec would like to plan some surprises for Valentine’s Day. It was, after all, their first one together where neither they themselves nor anyone else in their little circle of family and friends were bleeding, fighting, or otherwise dying.

Magnus was deeply unamused at the ability of the universe to time whatever mayhem that would inevitably erupt to always, _always_ fall on major holidays and days when Magnus had Plans (with a capital P). Mayhem never erupted on, say, Arbor Day or National Talk Like a Pirate Day or that one Tuesday three weeks ago when Magnus’ sole activity was catching up on all the episodes of Project Runway he’d fallen behind on while saving the word, for example.

“Alec?” Magnus called, sitting up with a pout when he felt the lack of warmth on the covers next to him. Alec usually rose at dawn for a run on workdays, but with Alec having requested that Magnus clear his schedule for the day, Magnus had been happily envisioning a lazy morning lounging in bed. Amongst other activities, perhaps.

Frowning at the lack of response, Magnus eventually rose and went to pull on the quilted silk robe he’d thrown over the foot of the bed last night. He paused at the sight of a bright yellow post-it note resting on top.

_Breakfast is waiting on the table._

_Love, Alec_

Bemused, Magnus belted the robe around his waist and made his way into the dining room, tucking the post-it note with Alec’s neat script and a little doodle of a heart in his pocket to save. Alec still wasn’t in sight when he entered the main room, but Magnus paused at the doorway nonetheless, a besotted smile creeping its way onto his face without permission.

Alec had laid out the table with a small array of cut fruits on crystal dishes, mangoes and oranges and strawberries and dragonfruit and grapes, along with a few individual pastries Magnus recognized from his favorite shop in the West Village. More importantly, there was also a steaming mug of coffee resting on an electric mug warmer.

Magnus stepped forward to scoop up his coffee, stroking a fond hand across the already worn surface of the little warming device. Even before he took a sip he knew that Alec would have hand ground Magnus’ favorite beans from a tiny roaster in Indonesia after waking up that morning, making a perfect pour-over with a precise dash of brown sugar, the hint of molasses deepening the syrupy notes of the beans.

A few months ago during a lazy, at-home brunch on one of the rare days neither of them had work until the afternoon, Alec had spent an unusually long time in the kitchen preparing them both fresh cups of coffee.Seeing Magnus’ raised brows at his return, Alec had somewhat sheepishly admitted to performing a significant amount of research over the last week as to how to brew the perfect cup of coffee.

(“Whenever you wake up before me, you always have two cups waiting for us,” Alec explained, hand rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness. “The only coffee I know how to brew is Institute coffee.” Magnus shuddered involuntarily, remembering the first (and only) time he’d accidentally taken a sip from Alec’s mug. Viscous, tarry, and oddly salty (to replace electrolytes, Alec had offered blithely without understanding Magnus’ horror), Institute coffee was a stain on the name of a perfectly lovely beverage. “I want to be able to have coffee waiting for _you_ though,” Alec admitted earnestly, holding out Magnus’ refilled mug as an offering. “Coffee you’ll actually enjoy.”)

Magnus had been prepared to swallow down whatever nefarious brew awaited him in that cup, and to proclaim his sincere enjoyment even, just to keep hold of that sparkle-fizz of mingled joy and disbelief skittering around in his chest at Alec’s guileless determination. His nephilim never ceased to surprise him in all the best ways.

However, Alec’s research had ended up paying off with dividends. Magnus’ coffee that morning was sheer bliss, nearly perfect even without the sheer wonder that was having his coffee made specially _just for him_ for no other reason than because his partner, because _Alec,_ had _wanted_ to make it for him.

Alec had been delighted beyond measure by Magnus’ obvious enjoyment and, without fail, if Magnus woke up to an Alec-less bed there would be a steaming cup of coffee on a mug warmer in the kitchen.

(“You realize I can heat it up with magic?” Magnus queried, a glimmer of blue swirling in his palms. “But you shouldn’t _have_ to,” Alec shot back, arms folding across his chest in belligerent determination that Magnus absolutely didn’t find completely adorable.)

Sipping his perfect cup of coffee, Magnus stood in front of the table and picked up yet another note that Alec had left for him, longer this time.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to wake you up this morning, I would have loved to stay in bed with you._

Magnus grinned, imagining the blush Alec had no doubt been fighting to write that for him.

_However, I wanted to finish your surprise for observing Valentine’s Day this year, and it needed some last minute work this morning._

Magnus smiled into his mug at the awkward phrasing. Shadowhunters, in general, had a loose relationship with the concept of holidays and free-time.

_I’ve put out some fruit and coffee for you, but there will be a full breakfast waiting later. Please arrive at the corner of 26_ _ th _ _and 9_ _ th _ _for your surprise by 9:30am._

_With all my love,_

_Alexander_

_P.S.- Izzy said I should tell you the dress code is casual outdoors clothes that you won’t mind getting dirty._

Magnus raised a lone brow at the post-script. If Alec had felt the need to consult Izzy for his Valentine’s Day surprise, he could certainly rule out his first few guesses as to what this day would contain.

The corner of 26th and 9th though? _That_ he recognized.

There was a little park there, shielded from mundanes as it was connected to the back of a large mansion-home presided over by Anne McIntire. The elder warlock was just under two centuries, although she was one of the rare warlocks frozen in age outside of their prime. She was a willowy matron, forever in her mid-sixties, with deep auburn hair perpetually plaited into a grey-streaked braid.

When Magnus became New York’s High Warlock in the early 20th century (“High Warlock of _Brooklyn_ , please, darlings,” Magnus would begin demurring days later, “New York sounds so - established.”), Anne McIntire had been the first person to show up on his doorstep, barely hours after he was sworn in. The grandmotherly woman had been raising abandoned Downworlders for decades, going hand to mouth for months at a time due to the lack of support from the previous High Warlock.

(As more and more warlocks with similar desperate stories began showing up at his door pleading for help once Anne McIntire had spread word that _this_ High Warlock would listen, Magnus had grown a deep and utter loathing for the man that had previously held the title of High Warlock of New York.)

Thanks to his help, Anne McIntire soon became the proprietress of New York’s first Downworld orphanage. She welcomed all who came to her door, although, by nature of their existence, the vast majority of her charges were warlocks. Vampires and werewolves were rarely turned as children, thank the Angel.

Magnus had no idea what Alec had planned in that park, or, to be frank, how he even knew of its existence. Anne had seen too many of her children cut down by nephilim blades during the Uprising to ever forgive. She despised the Clave and all they stood for. That home and its park had been warded against angelic intrusion with the strongest magic all of New York’s warlocks combined could manage.

Magnus had not even a glimmer of an idea of what Alec could have planned at this point.

Glancing at the clock, a quarter to nine, Magnus eyed the selection of fruits before deciding that moderation and variety was not to his taste this morning. Placing a single buttered croissant on the plate of mango slices , Magnus absconded to his closet with the entire platter to contemplate an appropriate wardrobe for the day.

______________________________

Portaling to the corner of 26th and 9th a few minutes before the appointed time, Magnus brushed a few specks of imaginary lint off his charcoal skinny jeans as he looked around the street to gain his bearings. The warlock’s black ankle boots had only the barest hint of a heel and didn’t make a sound as he turned to face Anne McIntire where she stood, beaming, in the doorway of her building. Anne was wiping her hands on her apron as she propped the door open with her hip, waiting for him to come closer.

There was a soft smile on her face, a usual sight for her children, but one Magnus hadn’t expected today, especially with a Shadowhunter likely wandering somewhere nearby.

“Anne,” he greeted when he made it up the steps, accepting her hug in welcome.

“Come in, come in,” Anne smiled as she shooed Magnus through the door, closing it behind her.

“Dressed for the holiday?” She questioned, eyeing Magnus’ magenta sweater and the matching streaks in his hair with a raised brow. 

Magnus nodded. “I was instructed to dress more casually than usual, but yes.”

He paused warily, not knowing exactly how to proceed. “Speaking of the holiday, however, by any chance do you know-“

“What your Shadowhunter has planned?” Anne interrupted cheerily to Magnus’ _great_ surprise.

If Anne was aware that Alec was nearby, he had anticipated irritation, likely even anger, not happiness.

“He came to me a few weeks ago with his idea, although I certainly won’t ruin his surprise by telling you first.”

Anne tilted her head as she spoke, gauging Magnus’ reaction when she fell silent. After a few moments, once it became clear Magnus was out of words, Anne’s expression softened.

“Magnus, I lived under seven High Warlocks before you took the oath. Some were better than others. Some made mockery of their vows. You, however, are unrivaled. No other High Warlock New York has had in the past two centuries could hold a candle to you.”

“Anne-” Magnus didn’t know what to say, breath taken away in surprise.

“Hush, Magnus, and let me say this,” Anne interrupted before he could even begin to protest. “You care, truly and deeply, for the warlocks of New York. You’re willing not just to fight, but to sacrifice for us, to make sure we are safe from the Shadowhunters, the mundanes, and each other. You judge fairly, _always,_ and without you - your leadership, your wards, your protection - the Downworld would have been _decimated_ during the Uprising.”

Magnus knew his mouth was gaping, shocked into silence by Anne’s unexpected diatribe.

“Which is why I held my tongue when I heard you were dating a Shadowhunter, the Acting _Head_ of the Institute, for the Edom’s sake,” she shook her head in consternation. “I couldn’t even hazard a guess as to what you could _possibly_ see in him, but I knew you would never let it touch your people and so I said nothing.”

Anne paused to take one of Magnus’ hands in her own. “But after this? I’m beginning to understand _exactly_ what you see in him.”

Magnus had a sudden, entirely too vivid recollection of Anne McIntire fifteen years ago, grinning bloodily as she gutted a Circle member that had discovered the presence of the children here. He has no idea what miracle Alec has wrought to get _Anne McIntire_ to trust him, but he can’t help but smile tearily in response.

“He is rather extraordinary, isn’t he?” Magnus’ voice was more wobbly than he’d like when he finally spoke.

Anne squeezed his hand tenderly. “No less than you deserve.”

The matronly woman did him the kindness of turning around without waiting for a response, indicating he should follow her as they walked through the house to the backdoor.

Magnus managed to collect himself, if only barely, by the time she opened the door to the park at the back of the house.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to talk before I send the children out.”

Magnus blinked. What?

“And Magnus?” Anne spoke, a smile in her voice. “Next time you request a Shadowhunter surprise you for a mundane holiday, I would suggest remembering that most nephilim couldn’t tell you who Santa Clause is.”

“ _What_?”

Magnus turned, but Anne had already closed the door behind her.

“Magnus!”

And Magnus was helpless but to grin and spin on his heel at the sound of Alec calling his name with such joy and excitement in his voice.

Bounding up the hill leading to the park, Alec smiled widely when he reached the top, bundling Magnus up in a warm bear hug as soon as he was close enough. Magnus wound his arms around the Shadowhunter in turn, content to breathe in the familiar scent of Alec’s leather jacket mixed with his own sandalwood soap.

“Blessed Valentine’s Day Observance, Magnus,” Alec murmured into his hair.

Magnus chuckled helplessly. _Shadowhunters._ “And a Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, my love.”

Magnus could feel Alec pause, tilting his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day? Is that the correct greeting?”

Magnus nodded into Alec’s chest and his partner hummed lightly in response.

Loathe as he was to untangle himself, Magnus could feel Alec practically vibrating in excitement. “Are you ready to show me your surprise, darling?”

“Come look!” Alec pulled away from the hug and grabbed Magnus’ hand, tugging lightly so Magnus would follow him down the hill he’d just come up from.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Magnus laughed, Alec’s eagerness obvious in the speed with which he was moving.

“Sorry,” Alec slowed down minutely, although he was still halfway to running Magnus noted with a little trill of fondness.

The hill was small and the two came to a sudden halt at its foot moments later. Magnus blinked in shock.

“What?” He managed, attempting to take in the bizarre scene before him.

Alec was nearly bouncing on the soles of his feet at Magnus’ side. “It’s a greenhouse!”

“I- I can see that.”

At the foot of the hill stood a tidy, brand-new greenhouse, maybe 20 feet across in both directions. The glass was crystal clear and Magnus could see three aisles of raised, waist-high beds filled with freshly turned earth waiting to be filled inside. There were two newly planted trees on either side of the door, and under the branches of the tallest was a bench, painted sun-shine yellow with delicate, multi-colored flowers spiraling across the seat and back.

Jace and Izzy were seated there, wide grins on their faces as they waved in greeting to Magnus.

“This is why I had to leave last night,” Alec explained, bending down to lay a quick peck of a kiss on Magnus cheek in apology. “We wanted to surprise you _and_ the kids, so we had to build this all overnight.”

Magnus noted almost absently that all three of the Shadowhunters in front of him had night vision runes still fading from their arms.

“I talked with Anne and she said the kids that live here love being outdoors, but the the little garden area at the back of the house is too small to do much. Since the park here is shielded from mundanes though, she said no one would mind if we made a greenhouse here for them.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand in uncontained delight, tugging the speechless warlock further forward to stand just in front of the glass building. Alec didn’t seem to notice Magnus’ shock.

“I don’t know if I ever mentioned to you that nearly all the Institutes have greenhouses. We grow most of the medicinal herbs that are used in the infirmary ourselves, along with some food and a few flowers.” Magnus, in fact, did not know that. “So, a lot of Shadowhunters really enjoy gardening.”

Magnus had _no idea_ what was happening.

“Izzy’s specialty is medicinal herbs, no surprise, and she talked with Catarina about which ones might be good to have around for warlocks learning basic potions. We took cuttings from the Institute and brought them here to plant with the kids this morning.”

Alec gestured at a stack of plastic trays to the side of the greenhouse that Magnus hadn’t noticed on his first surveyal.

“Jace is really good with fruit trees, and he picked a few saplings - lemon, orange, and mango- to bring along.” Alec let loose another little bounce. “He picked the mango for you,” Alec added, explaining unnecessarily, his smile bright and wide. Magnus’ weakness for mango was not exactly a secret.

“And I brought cuttings of, uh, flowers, actually,” Alec blushed. “They’ve always been my favorite thing to grow.”

Alec turned to fully face Magnus, reaching tenderly for the warlock’s other hand as he tried to explain himself, words never Alec’s strongest suit when he wasn’t working.

“I don’t know how warlocks traditionally observe Valentine’s Day, but I thought we could use today to build ties, to, uh, remind each other that the Downworld and the nephilim really aren’t that different from each other. How could we better ensure that someone like Valentine can never again gain a foothold in our society than by getting to know each other and just _being_ together in peace?”

Magnus froze. _Valentine’s_ Day.A Valentine’s Day _observance._ A tickle of a thought popped into Magnus’ head.

At Magnus’ continued silence, Alec’s smile shrank, twitching into something fragile. He could see Jace and Izzy tensing out of the corner of his eyes, their own exuberance melting away in realization that that something was out of place.

Alec continued haltingly nonetheless. Magnus’ heart quietly broke as the joy and glee of a few moments earlier was muffled by sudden insecurity. “Underhill, Clary, Shadeleaf, and a few others helped us bring over the cuttings last night. They - uh, if it’s okay with you, of course - offered to pick up some pizza and bring it over for lunch. They - they want to help the kids plant the trees.”

And Magnus blinked up at Alec in a flood of realization, a sharp warmth behind his eyes telling Magnus his glamour was gone.

At the sight of tears gleaming in Magnus’ suddenly golden eyes, Alec’s own eyes widened and he stammered a little in his haste to find out what was wrong. “Magnus,” Alec darted a step forward to take Magnus in his arms before pulling back frantically at the last moment, clearly afraid to make anything worse. “Did I- did I get it wrong? I’m sorry- if this is inappropriate , we can leave if - I- I’m sorry-“

Magnus hushed his darling nephilim, placing a finger across lips that fell silent at his touch. Hazel eyes were focused intently on him and Magnus could see the first hints of wetness in the dark lashes. His heart broke all over again.

“Hush, my love.” Magnus had to pause to swallow down a lump in his throat before he could continue. He raised his hands to cup Alec’s face tenderly, thumbs moving without thought to sweep soothing trails across pale cheekbones.

“Alexander, my sweet darling.” Magnus’ voice was rough with emotion. “Words are failing me right now, but, no, you have done _nothing_ wrong. This, _everything_ about this day you have planned is absolutely perfect, and I cannot even begin to imagine a more wonderful day to spend with you.”

Magnus chest caught with a sudden surge of love so immense it left him nearly breathless. “I have lived under Clave rule for centuries, and _never,_ in my entire life, have I believed more than in right this moment that there is _hope._ These children will be introduced to nephilim by your shared love of _plants,”_ Magnus laughed almost helplessly in sheer, incredulous disbelief, “of _all_ things. And the other Shadowhunters who volunteered to come by this afternoon will be introduced to these warlocks as _children_ and not enemies.”

A tear fell from Magnus’ eyes to roll down his cheek, but he was helpless to stop it. “My love,” he whispered, “you are single-handedly giving me more hope for _peace_ than I have ever believed possible.”

Alec was barely breathing, eyes wide and almost as wet as Magnus’. He didn’t resist when Magnus leaned forward to tuck his face into Alec’s shoulder, hiding himself there until he had enough composure to face the world again. Alec’s arms wrapped around him without a moment of hesitation and Magnus would have been happy to stay there in this little bubble of contentment and love until the sun went down.

But Magnus could already hear the excited noises of children promised a day of sunshine and playing in the dirt, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they came spilling out of the house in exuberant, excited tumbles. He froze. Excited, exuberant, _talkative_ children who knew perfectly well what Valentine’s Day was.

A quick glimmer of magic and the lingering redness in his eyes disappeared. A moment’s contemplation and the same was true for Alec and his siblings, Jace and Izzy having been silent witnesses the whole time.

Magnus looked back up at his beloved nephilim, his angel, taking the archer’s hand in his own.

“Please know that this is the single most wonderful, most perfect Valentine’s Day surprise you could ever or will ever give me,” Magnus started before pausing, unsure how to continue.

“But?” Alec prompted, obviously sensing Magnus was needing to go somewhere with this, his gaze mostly calm now with Magnus’ declaration but still confused.

“Valentine’s Day isn’t a Downworld holiday, darling.”

Alec frowned immediately. “What?”

“It’s mundane, and the name is just a coincidence. It’s traditionally a day for those in a relationship to have a special meal together or to give each small presents.” Magnus swallowed roughly, tightening his hand around Alec’s. “I shouldn’t have presumed you knew what it was, but Alexander? I am _so_ glad I did.”

Magnus heard the matron open the door even as he spoke, heard the children releasing great whoops of joy and excitement to meet these new nephilim _friends_ as they raced each other down the small hill.

Magnus smiled up at his love, his _hope_ , eyes clear _._ “I would spend every Valentine’s Day like this for the rest of my life if we could.”

Alec’s hand tightened in his own and he leaned down to press his forehead gently against Magnus’, speaking just for the two of them.

“We can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a 500 word drabble. I lied to myself.
> 
> Happy Valentine's/Galentine's/Singles Day to all! 
> 
> Also, I'm not quite sure if I'm done with this universe - I have a few plot points (like how Alec knew about Anne McIntire, for example) that I'm pondering if I want to write a few drabbles for and post as a new chapter. Let me know what you think! I'm also open to adopting small plot bunnies if you have an idea. :) 
> 
> Come hang out with me on twitter: @lawsofchaos1
> 
> ❤️Kudos make me smile, but comments make my day! ❤️


End file.
